


Королева и/или Нищенка

by Luchiana



Category: Rebelde Way
Genre: Experimental Style, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Кто же настоящая Королева?
Relationships: Pablo Bustamante/Marizza Pía Spirito
Kudos: 1





	Королева и/или Нищенка

**Пролог**

Марисса Пиа Спиритто улетала в Италию, так и не попрощавшись с друзьями. И с НИМ. А он так хотел увидеть ЕЕ. Именно сегодня утром, после проведенной вместе ночи в вагончике. Вручить подарок. Утешить. Ободрить.

Но этой сильной и мужественной девушке не хватило смелости посмотреть в глаза друзьям и признать, что эту битву с жизнью она проиграла. Она улетала в Италию.

Мысли пчелиным роем кружились в голове молодого человека, идущего по улице с понурой головой. Внезапно он почувствовал толчок. Ему с трудом удалось удержать равновесие и при этом подхватить споткнувшуюся девушку. Он посмотрел ей в глаза. Их мягкий свет окутал его с ног до головы. Нежное тело трепетало в его сильных руках. Ее ноздри подрагивали от щекочущего их аромата мужского тела.

Парня захлестнула волна неведомого доселе чувства. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от ее лица. Он словно утонул в темном омуте ее глаз. Он почувствовал бешеный стук своего сердца.

Он нашел, наконец, Ее. Свою Королеву.

**Добиваясь любви королевы, убедись, что она не нищенка.**

Две недели незаметно пролетели, словно чудный и волшебный сон. Ее смех будоражил. Ее взгляд ворожил. Каждое движение пробуждало ото сна неуемную проказницу-фантазию.

Он боготворил Ее. Ее темные волосы. Ее томный грудной голос. Когда Она улыбалась, весь мир вокруг озарялся светом, который был ярче самого солнца. Когда на Ее лицо набегала тень, Он готов был свернуть горы, лишь бы прогнать ее. Он готов был отдать за Нее жизнь. Он преклонялся перед Ней. Он старался предугадать все Ее желания. За Ней он готов был идти хоть на край света. Он хотел служить Ей, как верный Раб. У ног своей Королевы.

И вот мирную идиллию Его жизни одним махом уничтожил влетевший ураган. Песчаные искры ослепляли Его. ее голос перекрывал все остальные звуки вокруг. Даже Ее голос. ее коварная улыбка, словно гигантская туча, закрывала от Него Его солнце. она была Нищенкой в Его глазах. Грязная замарашка, которая лезла в Их жизнь — Его и Королевы. От нее не было покоя ни днем, ни ночью.

Королева потребовала жертв. На алтарь Любви для заклания Он бросил Музыку. И лишь на миг Его посетило Сожаление. Но Ей, Королеве, этого показалось мало. Она потребовала отдать Ей Все, всю Его Жизнь. И Он, недолго поколебавшись, исполнил приказ. Теперь Они вместе. она далеко…

Казалось бы, все наладилось, но Сеньора Фортуна прихотлива, она в любой момент, когда ей того захочется, запускает Колесо Жизни по новому кругу.

И в один прекрасный день Все изменилось, встало с ног на голову. Казалось, даже реки потекли вспять. В Этот день произошло невероятное: Королева покорилась Нищенке и отпустила Своего Раба на волю, отряхнув с Него оковы Страсти. И тут Он усомнился, первый раз, в подлинности возложенной на Нее короны. Но, отбросив сомненья, Он сделал еще попытку вернуться к Королеве. И вдруг Ему открылась Правда. И все, что Он считал Настоящим, оказалось обычной Ложью.

Он чувствовал Себя как никогда одиноким, заброшенным в бескрайнюю пустыню. Вокруг не было ничего, и слышен был лишь вой загулявшего в просторах ветра. Пустота. Темнота. Пыль и песок. Танцующие то вальс, то ламбаду. Мертво. Безжизненно.

Что произошло? Все просто. Ведь это простая сказка. Сказка, именуемая Жизнью. Сменились роли. Бриллиант на поверку оказался простым стеклом. Золотой дворец Счастья рухнул — золото оказалось фольгой. В один миг Королева обернулась Нищенкой. Все смешалось, как колода карт Таро, колода судеб, предложившая новый расклад: Она — теперь она. Он теперь всего лишь он.

**Отталкивая любовь нищенки, убедись, что она не королева.**

Королева обернулась Нищенкой. Она — теперь она. Он - теперь всего лишь он. Но кто же _она_ , та Нищенка, что умеет превращаться в ураган? та, перед которой склонилась лжеКоролева. она по-прежнему была рядом. И уже не грозная буря, а только легкий ветерок теперь трепал его волосы. Овевая заботой. Теплом. Бриз.

Шло время, и под одеянием Нищенки он стал замечать шелка и парчу. Что-то вдруг показалось ему знакомым, просто давно забытым. Избавленный от слепоты, насланной лжеКоролевой, он стал постепенно вспоминать.

А она теперь всегда была рядом. он стал для нее тем, кем не был для той. он был ее Принцем. Не он — Он.

Проносились дни. Жизнь для Него вернулась в привычное русло. Настолько привычное, что Он понял, как ошибался в ней еще совсем недавно. Это была не она, не Нищенка. Но кто же?

Боясь вновь обмануться, Он старался увернуться от ее теплых ласкающих порывов, которым давно подчинилось Сердце. Боясь признаться, Он отталкивал их.

Но не долго. Ведь истинной стихии нельзя не покориться. И в один прекрасный день Он сдался. Самому Себе. И ей. Хотя нет, не ей. Теперь Ей. Настоящей Королеве. Блистающей. Сверкающей. Неподражаемой. Ее Принц — Своей Королеве.

КОНЕЦ.


End file.
